Red Sky at Night
by TalonsandTealeaves
Summary: 'I can't believe you got me in detention' Lily groaned. 'I never get detention I'm-' '-Boring' James offered. Lily Evans is determined to do everything she can to become next year's head girl. Unfortunately James Potter has other ideas...


**_Hi, this is my new Lily/James fic which is my christmas present to the lovely Slytherin Rose Weasley. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!_**

**Red Sky at Night**

'Psst Evans!'

_Ignore him…_

'Oi, Evans!'

_He'll get bored eventually…_

'I know you can hear me.'

_Actually the only thing I can hear is Professor McGonagall…_

'Evans!'

'What?' Lily hissed, turning around in her seat to glare at Potter.

'Is there something you wish to share with the class, Miss Evans?'

Lily felt her face burn as everyone in the room turned to stare at her.

'No Professor.' She mumbled, determinedly staring at the floor.

'Very well then, if you wish to avoid detention I suggest you pay attention and stop disrupting my lesson!' Professor McGonagall snapped, her lips very thin. 'Now as I was saying…'

Lily breathed out, still feeing mortified. It seemed that whenever something like that happened to her there was always someone to blame. Someone named James Potter…

Lily picked up her quill and hurriedly began taking notes.

A scrunched up piece of paper landed on her desk. Ignoring it, Lily determinedly stared straight ahead at the blackboard.

_Thump_. Another scrap of parchment hit her desk. _Thump._ Followed by another. _Thump._ And another.

'For goodness sake.' Lily muttered under her breath, unfolding the nearest one.

_Evans, please stop disrupting the class. It's highly annoying and unfair on the rest of us._

Feeling thoroughly irritated now, Lily grabbed her quill and scribbled on the reverse side.

_How considerate of you to care so much about the education of your fellow classmates, Mr Potter. Perhaps I'll remind you of this the next time you feel the need to let Cornish pixies loose in Charms._

She tossed the parchment over her shoulder as soon as Professor McGonagall had her back turned. The reply landed on her desk moments later.

_I feel deeply offended by those hurtful comments, Miss Evans. I expect an apology in the form of a date on the next Hogsmeade weekend, which, as luck would have it, is tomorrow._

_P.S. Sirius would like me to point out the pixies were 'set free' in Defence against the Dark Arts, not Charms._

Lily shook her head, uncertain if she was irritated or amused. She jotted down the wittiest retort she could think of and hastily threw the note over her shoulder.

A little _too_ hastily it seemed.

'Miss Evans, would you like to explain to me why you are littering my classroom?'

'I-'

'She was swapping notes with Potter, Miss!' A voice piped up from the back. 'They've been doing it all lesson!'

'Yes thank you Miss Skeeter, that will do!' Professor McGonagall barked. 'Miss Evans and Mr Potter, kindly stay behind at the end so we can arrange your detention. '

Lily put her head on the desk. It was going to be a long day.

xxx

'I can't believe you got me in detention.' Lily groaned, hitching her bag on her shoulder. 'I _never_ get detention, I'm-'

'-Boring?' James offered.

'Responsible!' Lily growled.

'That's just another word for dull.' James teased, his hazel eyes alight with mischief.

'I'm warning you Potter, if you ruin my chances for head girl I'll…I'll-'

'You'll what?' James asked.

'Well, let's just say you won't be strutting around the castle anymore, you'll be limping instead!' Lily hissed.

James chuckled. 'Ah, you never fail to amuse me Evans.' He grinned at Lily's hostile expression.

Lily shook her head and stalked off in the direction of the Great Hall.

'So what time shall I meet you tomorrow?' James called to her retreating figure.

Lily stopped in her tracks. 'What _are_ you talking about Potter?'

James' grin widened. 'Did you not read my note properly Evans?' He mocked. 'You owe me an apology for earlier. So, shall we say…meet in Madam Puddifoot's at three?'

'If you _honestly_ think that I would go with you to _Madam Puddifoot's_-' Lily fumed.

'Three broomsticks it is then.' James tittered. 'You can get the drinks in.'

And with that, he turned around and headed for the Gryffindor common room, leaving a baffled Lily Evans behind him.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**_A/N: So...what did you guys think? Let me know by leaving me a little review, thanks!_**


End file.
